Losers Inc
by crazededgefan
Summary: What happens when you put a popular British boyband with a relatively unknown American band.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

**I don't own McFly because then I would get arrested because it is illegal to own someone I think. xD**

**The band 'Losers Inc.' is owned by me as well as this plot. I have absolutely no idea when this story takes place so bah. **

"Oy! Get up you lazy pig!" Blake Miller shouted, pulling his older brother Andy out of bed. Andy groaned. "Dammit, Blake, it's only 9:45!" he added looking over at the clock with one eye open. "Yeah, but we have to pick up Cass and Derek in a half hour!" Blake shouted bounding into the hallway of the small apartment the brothers shared.

Andy groaned and stumbled sleepily into the shower. He showered quickly and then dried off in his bedroom. He pulled on a green polo shirt, his lucky dice boxers, and a pair jeans that were slightly worn at the knees. He quickly combed his hair and then exited his bedroom grabbing his guitar case on the way out. Blake was waiting at the door. His hair was unbrushed and was sticking up in all directions. He was wearing a Green Day t-shirt, with an unzipped grey hoodie that was pushed up to his elbows, and tan cargo pants, and a pair of blue and white Nikes. Andy slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his coat. "Got your drumsticks?" he asked as they left the apartment and headed down to the elevator. "Aye." Blake answered grinning as he twirled them between his fingers. The brothers entered the elevator and Andy pushed the down button. "Aren't you going to be cold in that?" Andy added as the elevator doors opened. "No…."

5 year old Peter Lange clung to the hand of his older sister Cassie. He shivered and clutched his favourite Wolverine action figure in his other hand to his chest. "Are you cold Pete?" Cassie asked. Peter nodded "Y-yes." Cassie unzipped his backpack and took out his Spider-Man beanie and put it on his head. "There ya go!" she said as she shifted her shoulder bag to her right shoulder and grabbed her guitar case in her left. Peter clutched her hand again. Cassie checked her watch, which was hard because she had to lift her guitar case to check it. "I bet Andy overslept again." Derek Wilson chuckled as he stood beside them. Derek and Cassie lived in the same apartment building and often walked to school together. "Probably." Cassie answered.

Cassie wore a dark grey jacket and a black and red striped scarf over a purple t-shirt, a denim mini skirt, grey stockings, and dark brown boots. Peter wore denim overalls, a blue and white long sleeve shirt, a red overcoat, green mittens, and Velcro sneakers that had Spider-Man on them. Derek wore baggy jeans, a long sleeve black shirt with white stripes, a button down t-shirt over that which was light blue, black Converse, and a brown jacket. He had a baseball cap jammed on his head. "Look! They're here!" Peter squealed jumping up and down excitedly and waving Wolverine at them.

Andy stopped in front of them in his navy second-hand station wagon grinning from ear to ear. "Hi guys!" Peter exclaimed as he clambered in next to Blake in the backseat. Cassie followed him in and put his seatbelt on him. Blake grinned at Peter. "So, Petey, did you proclaim your love for that girl you told me about?" Petey grinned, "Yes! She invited me over for a tea party next week!" Blake looked at Cassie who shrugged. "Tea party?" Andy asked. "Yes, a tea party. She told me to bring my action figures because she's having her Storm toy marry her Black Panther toy. It's a superhero tea party." "Ah, I see." Andy said trying not to laugh.

**A couple blocks away…**

The British band McFly sat around the table of a coffee shop. A man wearing a brown suit and a green tie sat between Tom Fletcher and Danny Jones with a thing of coffee between his hands. "So this band you manage….Losers Inc.?" Tom began. The man nodded. "You want them to support us on our U.S. tour?" The man nodded again and said, "They had been playing weddings and crap before I found them at my cousins wedding and offered them a job here 'bout 3 years ago ago." "3 years? Haven't they had any other requests?" Danny asked astounded. The manager, whose name was Ted Jackson by the way, shook his head and then said. "Well….there was one…but then something happened to one of the members of the band. Personal matters of course. The others didn't want to go on without her." "Her?" Dougie Poynter asked. "Dougie…." Harry Judd began. "What instrument does she play?" Dougie asked ignoring Harry. Mr. Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Bass guitar…." "Sweet." Dougie said leaning back. The other 3 exchanged glances with raised eyebrows.

**Outside the Coffee Shop**

"Geez, this place seems familiar." Blake said sarcastically as they pulled into the lot behind the shop. "Shut up Blake." Andy said to him as he got out and went around to the trunk. He pulled out the 3 guitar cases. Peter pulled on Cassie's coat. "Cass, where am I sitting?" he asked. "With Ted, Petey." She said ruffling his hair. After the death of their mother, Cassie had become something of a surrogate mother to Peter while their father and older sister Lois tried to make ends meet. They have bond so strong that it once made old Mrs. Henshaw across the hall cry. Cassie was always glad to have Peter come along with her to where they played knowing he was content with coloring or reading a comic book in a corner somewhere or with their manager, Ted, who he would chatter to gaily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Inside the Coffee Shop**

The members of Losers Inc., plus Peter, filed into the Coffee Shop through the back entrance. As they set up behind the curtain on stage, Peter ran from the entrance from the kitchen. His eyes searched the room until he found Ted Jackson. He then ran to where Ted and McFly were sitting climbing into the older man's lap. "Are they backstage?" Ted asked. Peter nodded noticing the four in front of him, eyes wide. "I'm going to go check on them then." he nodded to McFly, "Watch him and make sure he doesn't get into the C-O-F-F-E-E." he added as he turned to walk away. "Why can't we give him coff-." Danny began before Harry clapped his hand over his mouth. "Danny, shut up." Harry said keeping his hand over Danny's mouth, "Hey!" he shouted taking his hand away, "You licked me!" "That I did." Danny said smirking. Harry made to dive at him, but Tom pulled him back whispering to him, "Not in front of the kid!" Dougie snickered as he took a sip of coffee and then choked on it splattering it all over Tom and Harry.

Peter watched this all wide eyed and then shouted, "Ha-ha!" and began to laugh hysterically. The other 4 also began to laugh (A/N: and Danny eventually fell out of his seat laughing) gaining looks from the other coffee drinkers. The laughter finally subsided and Tom asked Peter, "So, what's your name?"

"Peter Parker Lange!" he said proudly brandishing his Wolverine action figure. "Your mum and dad named you after Spider-Man?" Tom asked incredously. "Yep!" Peter said sitting up straighter in his chair. "Gee, I wish my mum and dad named me after a superhero." Harry said and then wincing in pain after a sharp kick from Tom. "Why?" Peter asked, "What's your name?" "Harry." "Oh! You share Harry Potter's name!" Peter said. "I guess…" Harry said. "What's your name?" he asked pointing to Tom. "Tom Fletcher at your service!" Tom said saluting Peter, "And this buffoon is Danny Jones," Danny waved, "Hallo!" and then pointing to Dougie, "and this weirdo is Dougie Poynter." Dougie grinned at Peter. "So your big brother is in the band?" Danny asked Peter.

"No, my sister, Cassie." Peter said.

"Ah, so your sister's the bassist right?" Tom said.

"Yes, how did you know?" Peter asked his eyes growing wide again.

"It's a thing big people know." Dougie said.

**Backstage**

"Hey! Quit it!" Derek yelled as Blake pinned him down and was attempting to give him a Wet Willy. "Guys cut that out!" Cassie shouted at them as she sat on a stool tuning her bass. Ted the manager came backstage. "Keep it down back here!" he yelled at the 3. Blake let Derek go and scrambled to his drums. "What's up, Ted?" Andy asked jumping off his stool and going over by him. "It's a full house today." Ted said glancing over at Cassie and then back at Andy. "Is Petey behaving himself?" Cassie asked looking up from her bass. "I believe so…" Ted said as laughter drifted in from out front, "Are you guys ready to play?"

"Yes."

"Yuppers!"

"I guess so…"

"Hell yeah!"

"Ok." Ted went front and nodded to the lights person. "Ladies and gents, put your hands together for the one the only, LOSERS INC.! (A/N: I feel like a retard after typing that )

The crowd, plus McFly, clapped and Peter shouted, "Yay, Cassie!" The curtain opened and the band began to play.

**Later **(A/N:I can't think of any songs for them.)

After the performance while they were putting their things away, Ted was out front negotiating with McFly. Peter obviously had taken a shine to all of them and rotated sitting on their laps chattering away. He now sat on Dougie's lap coloring in a Spider-Man coloring book.

"They're really good for a bunch of kids." Harry said.

"Kinda remind me of us when we first started." Danny added.

"Well, I think that settles it." Tom thoughtfully said as Losers Inc. came out of the backstage.

**(A/N:Now this is where Cassie's point of view takes off. I later will do a PoV from one of the McFly boys. ****But they don't seem like boys anymore in real life. D**

**Cassie PoV:**

As me and the guys walked out from the backstage I heard a voice saying "Well, I think that settles it." The voice was familiar, though I couldn't place it. I was positive I had heard it before. Then I looked up. "Holy shit." I heard Derek whisper. Holy shit was right, though I would've said holy shitcakes. There sitting before us with grins on their faces was favourite band in the world, McFly. And my little brother was sitting on Dougie Poynter's lap! Ted too was grinning from ear to ear, like he had just won a million bucks. "Guess what?" he said and jerked his head towards the band. Andy's eyes grew wide. "Really?" he said to McFly rather than Ted. Tom Fletcher nodded. "Holy crap!" Blake shouted. So yeah, that's basically what I remembered before everything went black. I fainted in front of the 4 guys I thought were really cute in the whole world. How embarrassing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 in 3 days :3 Oy. Anyway, I dunno if I'll be able to update a story everyday because I'm doing this thing where I have to write a play for this contest thingie. **

**Dougie's PoV**

Peter began to scream after that girl, whose name is Cassis I think, fainted. Then the drummer for Losers Inc. yelled, "Holy crap!" Mr. Jackson sighed and then said to the oldest of the band, "Carry her out to the car, Andy…" As he picked her up I heard Tom ask the other guitarist, "Has that ever happened before?"

"No." was the answer. "I feel special." Danny then suddenly said. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows and Harry smacked him on the back of the head on the way out. We, (as in McFly) got into the van we were renting while the Americans (A/N: O.o) got into the station wagon they came in. Peter by then had stopped screaming and insisted on coming with us. Since Cassie was asleep Mr. Jackson just shrugged and said, "As long as he is buckled in and crap." Peter then shouted, "A dollar for the swear jar Ted!" as they got into the station wagon and we got into the van. "Oi, didn't Danny's mum give you a swear jar for your birthday one year?" Harry asked Tom as we all buckled in. "Yes." Tom said starting the van up. "Haha!" Peter yelled out as we pulled out of the lot.

**Cassie's PoV**

I woke up on the couch in the recording studio with a bag of ice on my head. Everything was a bit blurry and there was this big blotch above my head. I blinked a couple of times and the blotch turned out to be my baby brother, Peter. "Wakey-wakey sleepyhead! Why did you fall to the ground and sleep?" he asked climbing onto the couch and snuggling up next to me. "I dunno." I said sighing and closing my eyes again. "Are you gonna stay home from school tomorrow?" he asked sitting up. "No…" I said groaned. School was the place I didn't ever want to be. Well…if the Plastics (A/N: oh look. A Lindsay Lohan reference xD) weren't there, I guess it would be O.K. Peter shrugged and ran out of the room. I sighed and swung my legs over so they dangled over the side of the couch (Ted's couch is pretty high and I'm only about 5"2'). I leaned my head back again and closed my eyes. I heard the door open again. I thought it was probably Blake coming in to tease me about fainting. "Go away Blake." I muttered putting the bag of ice back over my head. I heard a snicker. "Oi, Doug, is my name Blake or did you change yours?" a voice with a Bolton accent said. _Oh, snap!_ I opened my eyes and took the bag off of my head. In front of me stood Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter of McFly….who I just fainted in front of God knows how long ago. I felt my face growing red. Dougie grinned. "Hello." he said. "H-hi." I stammered out, now pretty sure my face was as red as a strawberry. "You have a nice lump on your forehead." Danny said coming over and pointing to my forehead. "Great." I said standing up. No wonder there was a throbbing pain on my forehead. "It's not that bad." Dougie said in a kind tone.

I lay back down on the sofa and sighed.

**Dougie's PoV **

The lump on Cassie's forehead looked like a baseball. No one remembers how she got that lump, but Mr. Jackson, or Ted, which is what he wants us to call him, reckons that she hit her head pretty hard when she fainted. Danny, being Danny, was the one who told her right out about the lump. He does that a lot sometimes. I think she still looks hot anyway. Cassie lay back down on the sofa and sighed closing her eyes. Tom yelled at Danny for something, so he left the room, leaving me with Cassie. It felt kind of awkward standing there so I turned around to leave when she said, "You can sit down you know." So I sat down on one of the arm chairs. They were really comfortable. Cassie sat up with the bag still on her forehead. "Does it hurt?" I said. _Crap that was stupid to say. Of course it hurts. _She didn't respond so I thought she fell asleep. But then she answered, "Yeah, it kinda does."

"That must suck."

"Its not that bad."

"What will your parents say?"

"Dad won't notice because he always gets in late and my sister is down at Princeton in college. And Mom….." she grew quiet and didn't finish her sentence. I knew what she was going to say so I didn't say anything. A yell and then a howl of laughter drifted in from the other room. The door closed and more yelling drifted through. "Wonder what happened in there…." I said standing up. "Hmmm…" came from Cassie. I jammed my hand into m pocket. "What's this?" I said curiously. "What's what?" Cassie asked taking the bag off of her forehead and standing up. I drew the thing out of my pocket and drew in a sharp breath. "What..is..that?!" Cassie exclaimed. "Bloody hell." I murmured under my breath.

**Tom's PoV**

"Oi! Danny, get in here!" I yelled. Danny came in from the next room grinning from ear to ear. "Why are you grinning like a idiot?" I asked as he settled himself down in the chair next to mine. "Nothing."

"You did something, didn't you." Harry said.

"Maybe." Was all Danny said.

The guys from Losers Inc. also looked curious. "Does it involve Cassie and Dougie?" asked Andy. Danny grinned. "Remember your 'secret package'?" he said to Harry.

Harry looked confused for a moment, but then his face changed. "Danny! You didn't!" he yelled, "I told you not to touch that!"

Danny began to laugh hysterically. "Wait, what?" Derek asked confused. _Secret package?_ I thought _Wait a minute._ "What secret package?" I said to Harry. "My secret package! You know…."

"Oh!" Blake exclaimed beginning to laugh. Andy and Derek looked at him for a minute and then finally understood the joke. Danny had slipped one of Harry's condoms into Dougie's pocket when he wasn't looking.

"I can't believe you!" Harry yelled at Danny, "I told you! No going through my things."

"But I was looking for boxers." Danny said innocently.

"Yeah, right."

"No, really! I was."

"I don't think Cassie even knows what that is." Andy said turning serious, "Does Dougie?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I said glaring at Danny.

"Oy veh." came from Derek. Oy veh indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've got the picture of what Losers Inc. look like up on deviantART. :D Just type in crazededgefan. Sorry, its not very good. ANDI got bad writers block while writing this.**

**Dougie's PoV**

"What the hell is that?" Cassie said pointing at the condom in my hand. OK, she obviously doesn't know what a condom is so why would I tell her so? "It's a ummmm…well…" And then before I could say anything she said suddenly, "Oh! I've seen something like this before!"

"You have?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah!" her eyes were now glowing, "I was reading this New X-Men comic a few years ago and a character that was made out of gas's special suit was torn. So this one guy took something like that and patched his air hole up!"

"So it's a patch or something?"

"Yes!" she said now clearly excited.

I stared at her for a second and then blurted out, "You know that was a condom, right?"

"A condom?"

"You know…when a man and a women want to have sex and they don't want to make a baby."

"Oh…then why would Beak…oh wait." She grew quiet.

"Uh, sorry?"

"For what?"

"Nevermind." I said looking away and blushing. The door opened and Harry came striding in. He snatched the condom out of my hand and went back into the other room yelling (at Danny most likely), "And get that stupid grin off of your face!" The door slammed. Cassie and I just looked at each other bewildered.

**A Few Days Later….4:00 p.m.**

Harry was still ticked at Danny and didn't say anything to him till we got to Ted Jackson's humongous penthouse. And yeah, it was that big, you could have fit at least 4 of our tour buses in here.

"Wow…" came from Tom as we entered. There was an angel fountain in the foyer. It was like one of those kiddy pools little kids swim in. The floor was shiny black and white marble tiles that looked clean enough to eat off of. Ted was standing there grinning from ear like an idiot. "Nice house, eh?" he said spreading his arms out.

"Its so f big!"

"Watch your mouth, Dougie!"

"You could fit 4 our tour buses in here though……"

"…just watch your mouth,,,"

"Fine!" I said laughing.

**Cassie's PoV**

We heard McFly come into the penthouse from the parlor. I was sitting on the loveseat my bag at my feet. Derek, Blake, and I had come straight here after school. Andy had arrived shortly before McFly called to say they were on the way.

The school day had gone pretty quickly for some reason. Maybe it was because I was excited to McFly again. Or maybe Dougie…..he's really weird though. Which in a way, is cute I guess. OK, wtf was that? Did I just admit to myself I found a guy to be cute, albeit one whose like 4 years older than I am and a year shy of 21. Then again, I have always been attracted to guys older than I am…

So, there was yelling outside and then Ted and the guys came in and draped themselves all over the room like Andy, Derek, and Blake were doing. Except Dougie who made a beeline for the loveseat…which I was sitting on. (A/N: OO) He grinned at me and I felt myself returning the smile. "So, I heard your still in school?" he asked. I nodded, "That's right."

"What grade are you in?"

I smiled, "I was skipped a grade in grade school, so I'm in 12th."

"And you're supposed to be in 11th right?"

"Age wise, yes."

"That probably doesn't go over well with Blake and Derek."

"Well, they have most of their classes together at least."

"I see…"

"Yeah."

(A/N:awkward silence…now into someone else's thoughts.:3 )

**Blake's PoV**

Cass and Dougie seemed to be getting along really well. Meanwhile, Harry from McFly was giving me some pick-up lines for girls. Yeah, you could say I'm a ladies man. But…I haven't snagged a girl yet.

"So, to get a girl interested in me I shouldn't do stuff to get her attention?" I asked. Harry nodded. "But if you want her to notice you I suggest trying not to do the obvious."

"The obvious?"

"Like doing something stupid and embarrassing."

"Oh."

"See, what I do is just stand near her at events and stuff and then I let fate take over from there."

"Does that happen all the time?"

"Only about 90."

"90?"

**Dougie's PoV**

After a long and rather awkward silence between me and Cassie, I said to her, "Oi, this is a bit boring, right?" She shrugged, "I guess so. What are they discussing over there?" Cassie pointed over to where Tom, Danny, Andy, and Derek were sitting with Ted. "Probably something about the tour."

"Shouldn't we all be discussing it together?"

"Dunno. Harry and I usually just sit there and fool around." (A/N: Not that kind of fooling around you dirty pervert xD)

"Oh."

"So, do you, uh, wanna split? This is quite boring actually."

"Uh, ok."

I whistled over to Harry and Derek. "Oi, lets go for a walk."

Harry gave me a quizzical look. "Why?"

"'Cuz it's boring, right?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess." He turned to Blake. "You coming? I could help you ladies."

Blake nodded and grinned. "Sure, why not?"

So we grabbed our coats and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm currently working on another story here, so an update for this will probably be weird and crap. I would love to see more reviews. :**

**Cassie's PoV**

After we left Ted's, Blake and Harry wandered off muttering something about scouting girls. Which made Dougie giggle in a really high voice. Harry told him not to do that anymore, and that it was really creepy. Which made him giggle even more. And then I began to giggle also. So Blake and Harry left disgusted.

Dougie and I made our way over to the park, still giggling and getting weird looks from passerbys. "Everyone probably thinks we're high or something." I said collapsing on a bench. Dougie collapsed next to me. "Or drunk…in the middle of the day."

"True, true."

"So…do you live anywhere nearby?" he asked in what I hoped to be a causal tone. "A couple blocks away…Dad and Mom bought our the apartment this close on purpose. Plus the grade school and high school are right down the street from here."

"So basically all the kids come here after school?"

"Yup. The grade school kids for the playground and the highschoolers for other reasons." I said with a wink.

"Sex?"

"I guess so, that and people go behind the bushes sometimes to do pot and crap."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I've never done any of it though."

"I'm sure you haven't yet." he said looking at me coyly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiously and stood up.

He looked at me with a grin. "Nothing." (A/N:Oo, Jesus Dougie.)

"Are you suggesting something Mr. Poynter?"

"I dunno. Am I?" he said still grinning.

I sat back down beside him, closer this time. I sniffed the air and smiled. "You smell nice."

"I use Tag."

"Isn't that the stuff advertised on T.V.? Where all the girls go nuts over the guy wearing it?"

"I think so."

"You weren't wearing it the other day…"

"I just found it in the store."

"You go to the store?"

"Yeah, me and Danny needed new boxers. Plus Harry made Danny buy more condoms since Danny took his."

"Is that how it got into your pocket?"

"Yep. Harry was pretty pissed about the whole thing."

"Ha-ha!" I laughed.

"Funny, huh?"

"Yes, it is."

He smiled again. I picked at the sleeve of my coat.

"Do you ummmm want to see where I live?" I asked a bit bashfully.

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically. I laughed. "What?" he asked. "You really seem to want to see where I live."

"That's because I can stalk you until we go on tour." Dougie joked (hopefully).

"Oh, ha-ha." I said. "I'll race ya to the exit." I added taking off.

"Hey!" he shouted running after me. "No, fair! You got a headstart!"

"No, I'm just fast." I said reaching the gates first and barely out of breath. Dougie stopped beside me panting. "Out of breath?" I asked him.

"No." he said straightening up.

"Let's go then." I dragged him off into the direction of my home.

**A/N: Sorry this part is short! I want to move the plot along, so I can begin the tour part. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: OO Has anyone ever heard the sped up version of 'Transylvania'? Dougie sounds so awesome in it. Mcfly also really sounds like Alvin and the Chipmunks in this.)

**Cassie's Apartment and PoV**

I unlocked the door and opened it. "Welcome to my humble adobe." I said grinning. "Sorry it's a bit messy. I haven't had time to clean it lately." I added blushing a bit over the mess. Truth is, Dad's the one who usually cleans everything up. But he's been gone on a business trip since last week and I've had too much homework to do and I haven't been able to clean other than doing the dishes.

Dougie laughed. "My place is messier. I have dirty dishes in the sink back home still." I began to laugh. He grinned and picked something off of a pile of laundry, "Is this your underwear?"

"Hey! Give me that!" I exclaimed reaching for it.

"Nu-uh" he said lifting my panties out of my reach. He quickly stuffed them down the front of his pants. "Now try to get them." He added sitting on the sofa. He spread his legs apart and put his arms along the back of the sofa. (A/N:-- wtf Dougie?) I folded my arms. "I am not sticking my hands down your pants." I said sternly.

"Who said you had to?"

I stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You skipped a grade, right? So use your brain and think of a way to get them out."

I sighed and sat down. What could Dougie possibly mean? Wait a minute. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "You sick little…I've only known you for 3 days!"

"I can tell you like me…and I kinda like you…" he said shyly. (A/N: -)

Holy shit. I thought only girls could tell for those kind of things. I sat back down beside him. "…I like you also, but… I dunno if I want to…you know...right now. We just met."

"Can't we keep it a secret?" A secret. Huh. Haven't thought of that before. "Yeah, we could keep our relationship a secret. But I don't want to have sex with someone I just met. Fool around, yes. Sleep together fully clothed, maybe we'll see. Sex, no not yet."

"Can we do all that on the tour?"

"Yeah, we'd have to sneak off though."

"Yay!" he said snuggling up beside me and putting his arms around me. I swung my legs over and sat on his lap laying my head on his shoulder. He kissed me, on the lips. My first kiss and it came from a British rock star who I had always secretly liked. Ever since I was about 12, when I first found out about McFly.

My family and I had gone to England for about 6 months because Dad had to oversee another branch of his company being opened. One day Mom and I were in this record store and she showed me their first album, 'Room on the Third Floor'. She bought it for me and put it on our stereo when we got home. I immediately was taken with the awesome singing voices of Tom and Danny, but fell for Dougie after seeing their '5 Colors in Her Hair' video and some interviews of them. Luckily, Mom got us tickets to a couple of their concerts which were a lot of fun. Mom ordered me their second album a month before she died, listening to it by myself helped me overcome her death. Dad bought me 'Motion in the Ocean' for my birthday. When I first heard Transylvania I couldn't believe it was Dougie singing. So I went online and found some videos of him singing. His voice, I thought to myself at the time, is amazing. I finally got an Ipod for my 16th birthday and the first things I downloaded were a bunch of McFly songs that included all 3 albums, all of their covers, and some songs that weren't on any of their albums.

So anyway we just sat there like that until he said "We should be getting back now."

"Yeah. If anyone asks, lets just say we went out or coffee."

"Good idea." He said lightly kissing my lips. I had to stand on my toes to kiss him back which made him chuckle. We left the apartment and held hands as we walked back, but let go once we entered Ted's apartment building. Blake and Harry joined at th elevators animatedly talking about some girls they had met. They didn't notice the glances Dougie and I gave each other as we rode up the elevator. When we got back into Ted's pentouse, the 5 of them were just finishing up their discussion and gladly told us that we would be performing in all 50 states. "Holy crap, really?" Blake asked clearly impressed.

"Yep." Andy said obviously pleased and sat back.

"This calls for a celebration!" Ted exclaimed.

"Food!" Danny and Derek said together in unison. (A/N: xD Danny and Derek. Just got that 3) We all laughed. "What time is it?" Harry asked. I check my watch. Oh, crap. "#$! I have to go pick up Peter!" I said now remembering.

"We can pick him up on the way to the restaurant."

So yeah we did. Peter jabbered the whole way there. About what he did in school, what he did at Mrs. Parkinson's, and how much fun the tour was going to be. All of our families (Losers Inc.'s) were going to be coming with us. I don't think our parents (or in my case dad) would want us cantering around the country alone, (though Tom, Harry, and Danny are legal adults) and my dad insisted that when we just formed the band that if we ever went on tour, he and the other parents would be coming with us in a separate tour bus of course and that I should bring one of my female friends (maybe I'll bring Lucy since she's already dating Derek) along to keep me company. (Dad just said that because I don't think he wants me hanging around with all of these guys. Even if our band mates did find out about me and Dougie, we'd still have to keep it a secret from my dad since he wouldn't approve of our 3 year age difference. Though it is really like 2 years and 3 months and 4 days (A/N: YES, I did count. Except in my case it's like 5 years, 3 months, and 4 days. T-T) , which isn't really that big of a deal.)

I can't wait for the tour.

(A/N: The next chapter will be marking the start of the tour, D&C's relationship, and other things. Please comment since **McFan of Dougie **is the only one who has on all of my stories 3

BTW MoD, thank you for the comments! 3)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: WheeOut of my 2 stories going on, this has got to be the most fun working on.)

**God's PoV**

**K, Wassup homies? God here giving a summary of what has happened so far. **

**K, so the 2 bands have met so far and dat chick Cassie fainted after seein' McFly. Den she woke up wit a bag a peas on her head, right? So she and my man D.P. have a awkward moment I believe and den my Dougie finds a condom in his pocket as a present from Danny. Which was all "WTF?!" and crap. Anyhoo, after 3 days dey all get together again and da bassists and drummers all go off together and den separate. The 'lovebirds' go to the park, have an awkward moment again and den go to Cassis's house, dudes. Den Dougie steals her panties and hides them in his pants as a way to get her into the sack. Yes, the authoress has a somewhat perverted way of thinking. Please dat cuz she is a bit loco. K, so the 2 confess their love for each other and cuddle for a bit before going back to the penthouse.**

**Now we pick up about 2 months later, and the day before the tour. Kthxbai**

**Dougie's PoV**

"Man, I can't believe we've kept this a secret for 2 months." I said to Cassie as we lay snuggled together watching reruns of this wicked American show called 'That 70's Show'.

"Yeah, I thought that at least maybe my dad or Ted would find out." She murmured, "Luckily we get to snuggle together here every night before Dad gets home. For once I'm thankful he works so late."

I nodded. "We are going to have to be careful on the tour." I reminded her. "I know…I'm sure we'll think of something. We could always pretend to be going out for coffee or something and rent a motel room." She said yawning.

"That would be fun….except we haven't done it yet."

"Is that all you ever think of?" she asked grinning at me.

"Not really. I think of others things as well." I said teasingly and kissed the top of her head.

"Like what?"

"About how much fun it is to fool around without doing it."

"Ooooo! Can we do that now?" she asked pinning me down and sitting on top of me.

"Sure, then I have to leave." I said grabbing her and switching positions.

She giggled from underneath as we did what we usually do. (A/N: What? This, in my opinion, is better than slash 'doing It scenes. Which fucking scare me btw.)

**The Next Day…Cassie's PoV**

I must have looked like an idiot standing there with a goofy grin on my face because Derek sidled over to me and said, "Why are you grinning like that? You look like a fucking retard."

I laughed still grinning. "I'm just happy we're finally getting somewhere with our career. And with my favourite band in the whole world!"

"Oh…I thought you passed gas or something." He laughed as he ran away when I tried to slug him on arm. Yeah, right that's my main reason for grinning like an idiot. The main reason if anyone ever bothered to follow/stalk Doug and me would quickly find out. I leaned against the car, the 8 of us (me and my band and McFly) were driving in a rented Tahoe from the record company that added another seat just for us. (A/N: Dunno if that can ever happen, but this is fiction anyway.) My dad, Peter, and my older sister Lois (who requested an absence from college so she could come with us) were driving with Ben and Anne Wilson and Derek's older brother and sister Marcus and Janine. Janine is in some of my classes at school. Ted was driving with McFly's manager (A/N: What was his name again? Fletch?) and The Millers. I dunno why we aren't taking a tour bus, but we'll be staying in hotels and motels along the way. But when we get to Minnesota we're staying at my favorite great-aunt's ranch. Yes, it's big enough to fit all 20 or so of us. It'll be nice to see her again. Mostly because I'm her favorite niece ha-ha!

"Hey, Cathie!" Peter exclaimed running over to me. He lost his 2 front teeth last week which makes him even more adorable. "Gueth what!"

"What?" I asked.

"Daddy bought me a new action figure!"

"Of who?"

"Captain America! Ithn't he the beth?"

"Yeah, it is. Doesn't it stink he died?" I told him bending down to tie his shoelace.

"Oh, Cathie. He'th coming back. All thuperheroth do. Even Bucky came back." Peter insisted.

"That's very true Petey." I said kissing him on the head. He ran off yelling to Tom, "Tom, Tom! Look at my new action figure!"

I felt myself smiling as he ran off. "Man, I wish I could be a kid again." A voice behind me said. I turned around. "Hey Doug." I said grinning.

"What? No 'hey hot stuff' or 'what's shakin' bacon'?" he gently teased looking over his shoulder to see if someone was looking and then pulled me behind the car where he quickly put his arms around me. I lifted my lips up to his and kissed him deeply. "Meet me in my hotel room tonight." He whispered to me as he opened the car door for me. He squeezed my ass as I got in causing me to squeal a bit. Luckily, no one was in the car yet as Danny and Harry were in the bathroom, (A/N: No, not that you dirty pervert!) Peter was showing Tom his Captain America toy, and Andy, Blake, and Derek were playing Red Hands. But once Ted and Fletch yelled something at them and Danny and Harry came out of the bathroom, everyone got into the cars they were driving in.

(A/N: I feel lazy so I'm going to stick the car scene.)

**Before the Show…Ted's PoV**

I walked down the hallway straightening my tie and knocked on the door to the band's dressing room. I opened the door and went inside. The four were in various places. Cassie sat cross legged on the small couch strumming her bass, Andy sat next to her tuning his guitar, Derek was on a stool also strumming his guitar, and Blake was standing at the mirror staring into it and idly twirling his drumstick in his left hand.

"Nervous?" I asked them as they all nodded a greeting at me.

"Blake is." Derek said ducking as Blake threw a plastic cup at him.

"Am not." Blake insisted, "You are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"We all are." Andy said giving the two a look so they would shut up. Cassie shrugged. "When are we going on?" she asked.

"About 15 minutes." I told her.

"Oh good. I can go potty." She said putting her bass down and pocketing her pick and exiting the room.

"Make sure spray the place with Lysol!" Derek called after her. "Also, try not to fall into the toilet!"

"Ha-ha!" came from the hallway sarcastically.

"Wouldn't it be funny if she did?" Derek said chuckling as he took her spot on the sofa.

"In a way." Andy agreed.

**Dougie's PoV**

The door behind me opened and Cassie came into the bathroom where I was waiting for her. She jumped into my arms, literally. "Wow, you must be excited." I said sliding down to the floor so she sat on my lap. "I'm kinda nervous." She admitted brushing my hair out of my face. "I like this hair style of yours. You should keep it." She added running her fingers through it. (A/N: Yes, its that adorable emo-ish style of his that was in 'Just My Luck', which I only just watched for McFly 3 BTW, when Dougie said, "My A-string!" after it hit Danny in the eye, I thought it was the most adorable thing he/McFly said in the movie.) "You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not that much of a blonde hair, but it's OK when it's on you. But this do has me squirming with excitement on the inside."

"Oh, really?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, really." She murmured nuzzling my neck.

I kissed her on the head and held her. And then the door opened.

"Holy shit…"

**See who walked in on them in the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tom's PoV (haha, Tom needs a bigger role in this since Danny has a big one in my other story, Harry might have a semi-big role in IALY also and Dougie has a huge one in this. Yay Tom! Plus it makes sense he walked in on them since he always goes poo before a show. Yay Tom!)**

I looked down at Dougie and Cassie in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked them.

"Sitting." Dougie said in an offhand tone. "Sitting?!" I exclaimed shutting the door behind me. (A/N: lol, they're all in the bathroom.) "You're cuddling!"

"At least we weren't doing anything else." Dougie pointed out. Cassie slid out of his lap and stood up pulling him up with her. Dougie put his arm around her shoulder protectively. And then it hit me with a bang. "You're shagging each other aren't you?" I said folding my arms.

"Close, but no cigar." Cassie said quoting a Weird Al Yankovic song.

"She won't let me get the home run." Dougie said a bit sadly.

"Have you, er…." I began.

"Yeah, we've slept together on a few occasions when Mr. L was on a business trip."

"So you do everything except shag?"

"Yup." Came the chirpy reply from Cassie.

"Ah….." awkward silence

"I'm gonna go now." Cassie said standing on her tiptoes to kiss Doug. "We're going on soon."

"Break a leg, babe." Dougie told her as she left. He sighed when she had gone.

"How long has it been going on?" I now asked him. He sat down on the ground. "Since a few days after we met."

"Wow, you two have been keeping it a secret for 2 months?"

"Yeah, and mind you, they have been the most amazing months I have ever spent with someone. And I think this is the girl I wanna spend the rest of my life with, Tom."

I slid down next to him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…."

Another awkward pause and then he said, "We better get back before Danny comes looking for us."

"Right, let's go."

Dougie poked his head out to see if the coast was clear and then crept out of the bathroom. I began to follow him then remembered what I came into the bathroom for. I shut the door and did what business I had to do in there.

**Danny's PoV**

I almost walked right into Dougie as me and Harry rounded around the corner. "Oi, where were you, mate?" I asked.

"Potty." Came from Doug.

"Did Tom go to the bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think he may stink the whole place up though." Dougie added grinning.

"I'll go and tell him to join us to watch the kids play." Harry said as he turned and walked in the direction of the stage.

"Okie-doke. C'mon Doug lets go and watch 'em." I dragged Dougie off to watch beside the stage.

They had begun their first song called, "First Kiss" which had become their first single about 2 weeks after we had met them.

"Damn, they're good." Tom said coming up beside me.

"Yeah." Dougie added a bit mesmerized.

"Wow." Was all that Harry could say. The song ended and the audience applauded, it sounded just like our first applause on our very first tour. Losers Inc. began their second song, "Where Were You?" with Cassie singing it. I looked over at Dougie and was surprised to see the look on his face.

**Dougie's PoV**

As I watched Cassie sing, I very nearly cried out of love. But I didn't cuz than someone would've said something and everyone would put 2 and 2 together and find out about us, except for Tom who already had discovered us. I caught Tom looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat and turned my attention back to the singing. The song went like this:

Andy's acoustic guitar plays

_Where were you when I lost my heart?_

_Where were you when I lost my soul?_

_I was here all alone, waiting for you._

_I was here by myself crying for you. _(Repeat Refrain x2)

_Cause on the day you died I cried for you, I cried for you._ (When this part of each line are repeated, its Andy and Derek in the backround singing)

_I cried cause you were taken from me, taken from me._

_I miss you so much, miss you so much._

_Daddy does too, Daddy does too._

_Cause you were the one who kept my spitits up…_

_Where were you when I lost my heart?_

_Where were you when I lost my soul?_

_I was here all alone, waiting for you._

_I was here by myself crying for you. _(Repeat Refrain x2)

_Cause one day I know, I'll see you again._

_And when that day comes we'll be together again._

_I can't wait to see you again._

_Cause I miss you Mom, you were the one who kept my spirits up._

(Repeat Refrain x4)

_Cause I miss you Mama, I miss you so much…it hurts._

(A/N: lol, I must've been thinking of Walk In the Sun when I wrote this.)

"Aw, now I think I'm gonna cry." Danny whispered beside me.

"Yeah." I agreed. Tom and Harry nodded their agreements.

The band came off and we congratulated them. When I gave Cass a hug, I whispered into her ear, "You did great, baby. Meet me in my room when we get back to the hotel."

She whispered back. "OK. I'll be watching you tonight."

"Hoorah!" I pecked her cheek quickly and then ran to get my bass. I kissed her again for good luck when everyone's backs were turned and then put the strap for my bass on.

"Ready guys?" Fletch asked. We all nodded. "Tom did you go poo?" he added.

"Yeah, I did."

"Good, now get out there!"

We ran out on stage beginning with "5 Colors in Her Hair". The crowd went nuts with excitement. After that we played "That Girl", then chatted with the audience about random things, I told a story about a hobo and a magical hat, and then we played "Friday Night", "I'll Be OK", "Met This Girl", "Hypnotised", and all of our other songs. By the end of the night, the crowd was all dancing, in their seats and some in the aisles.

"That was amazing!" Tom exclaimed as we sat in the car on the way to the motel.

"Some girl threw her panties at me." Danny said twirling the red polka dotted panties on his finger.

"Are you keeping them?" Harry asked.

"Hell, yeah. A memento from our first American gig." He said pocketing them. Which reminded me. I still had Cassie's panties from 2 months ago. I think I'll keep them.

"Make sure she doesn't stalk you, Dan." Tom laughed.

"I'll just throw Dougie's used socks at 'em." Danny retorted. "The stink will have them scurrying."

"My socks aren't that smelly." I insisted throwing my towel at him.

"Yes, they are. I had to spray them with Frebreeze before putting them in the wash once." Tom pointed out.

"Since when do you do my wash?" I asked.

"It was when you were at your mum's before we left for the U.S."

"Oh…"

By then the car had pulled up to the motel. It had started to rain also. We hurried inside and quickly went into our rooms. We all have our own rooms to save money. Cassie was in my room waiting for me on the bed. She was wearing a old shirt that said "Sexy" on it with what appeared to be a pair of my boxers. "I see you've made yourself at home." I teased her. She grinned. "What? I'd lend you my clothes any day." She pointed out climbing off the bed. She kissed my cheek and then made a face. "You reek of sweat. Go shower." She said pushing me towards the bathroom. "My socks smell worse though." I whined through the door as I undressed. I showered, washing my body twice so I smelled lovely. I dried off and dressed and then hopped on the bed next to Cassie who was watching a movie.

"What're you watching?" I asked her as she curled up next to me.

"Sixteen Candles. It started when you were showering. You missed the part where one girl was fully naked."

"Her boobs were shown?"

"Yup. And the movie is rated PG."

"Wow…Were her boobs nice?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a guy!" she said laughing.

"Oh, right." I said.

"So, was Tom pretty pissed?" she asked after a while.

"Not really. We had a guy to guy talk." I said laying my head on hers.

"What'd you talk about?"

"Us…"

"Oh."

So we just lay there for a few minutes until Cassie fell asleep. I pulled the covers over us and lay there holding her and taking in her scent-she smells like vanilla and violets, until I fell asleep also.


	9. Notice

As you'll probably find out I have deleted my story 'I'll Always Love You' and I'm rewriting in a way to be like 'Look Whose Talking?' in a way. Well, you'll see it when I put it up.

Also, I am working on chapter 9 of 'Losers Inc.'

Ciao!

K.Crazed


	10. Chapter 9

**Cassie's PoV**

I awoke early the next morning feeling. The clock was on my side of the bed. I looked at it. It was 7:15. I realized that Dougie's arms were wrapped around my middle. I turned over and kissed him lightly on the nose. He stirred slightly and I whispered to him, "I'm going to my room. Go back to sleep." I gently untangled his arms from me and grabbed my clothes. I stuffed them under my arm and slipped my feet into my shoes. I unlocked the door and slipped out of it. My room was 2 rooms down. I unlocked the door and slipped in closing the door behind me.

I threw my clothes onto the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. I quickly undressed as I waited for the shower to get hot and then went in. I sighed happily as the water poured down. I began to sing as I washed. Whenever I sing in the shower I always sing something really random. Today I sang "That Thing You Do!" from the movie with the same title. I finished showering and stepped out of the stall. I quickly dried off and threw on a pair of undies, a bra, jeans, and a long light blue polo shirt. I put on a pair of socks with the grey foot things. I was brushing my hair when someone knocked on my door. Quickly shoving a headband on me, I unlocked the door and opened it. Peter stood there looking a bit confused and sleepy. "I woke up and you weren't there." He said sounding like a lost little boy.

"That's because we're in a motel in New York, Petey." I told him. He came into the room and got into my bed. "Sleep for another hour, Spider-Boy." I told him. I went into the bathroom to finish my hair and to put on some make-up. I fixed up my hair by brushing it till it was nice and smooth and then I brushed my bangs to one side and then put the headband back on. I carefully applied my make-up, just eyeliner, this ivory base stuff, very light pink blush, and pink lip gloss that tasted like strawberries. I grinned in the mirror satisfied and then went back into the bedroom. I was feeling pretty, so I took off my jeans and socks and put on a khaki skirt and light grey leggings. I put on my black flats and went to the mirror in the bathroom again and looked over myself. I nodded at my reflection. I went back into the bedroom again and nearly jumped a mile.

"What're you doing in here?" I exclaimed. Danny grinned. "I went to wake up Dougie and he told me to get you. Dunno why though."

"Uh, ok. Can you stay here to watch Peter?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Ok, don't touch any of my…things Danny Jones." I added shaking my finger at him as I left the room. I shut the door behind me and went back to Dougie's room. I knocked on his door. When I heard him say, "Come in." I opened the door and closed it behind me softly. Dougie sat on the edge of his bed pulling on a pair of socks, but stopped when I came in. He quickly jumped up and enveloped me into a great big bear hug and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him. He stopped the kiss and said, "I missed you."

"But I've only been gone an hour." I pointed out.

"An hour's too long."

"Ok, you must be going a little cuckoo." I laughed.

"No its love, babe."

"Then you must be in madly in love with me."

"That I am." He picked me up and carried me over to the bed where we began to make out.

"Your lips taste like strawberries." He said.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it isn't."

"Oh, good." I said as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"Cass, you really want to?"

"Yup, I have finally made my decision. Now hurry up!"

He took my leggings off with glee. "Hurray."

So we basically undressed each other and did it.

**Danny's PoV**

Peter woke up right after Cassie left. "Whereth Cathie?" he asked.

"She went visiting." I told him.

"Oh….wanna watch cartoonth?"

"Ok."

He turned the T.V. on and flipped to the Disney channel. He sat there with a straight back watching the tele. After about 5 minutes he got bored and announced, "I'm going back to my room now."

He got up and padded out the door. I followed him and decided to go see what Dougie and Cassie were doing. They were probably going over the Blink-182 cover they were doing tomorrow. But Cassie didn't bring her guitar with her. I went down the hall to Dougie's room. I lay down to peek through the bottom. Suddenly, I heard Cassie say, "Dougie, are you wearing a condom?"

"I dunno." Came from Dougie.

"Well, can you check?"

"Why?"

"Dougie Lee Poynter! You know very well what will happen if you don't wear it."

"Wow they really are making music." I muttered.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around. It was Derek. I put my finger to my lip. "Shhh, Dougie and Cassie are doing it at 8:23 in the morning."

"Really?" he asked pressing his ear against the door.

"Yeah, she just asked him if he has a condom on."

"Oh."

We stood there listening. "Did you get one on?" I heard Cassie ask.

"Yep. I should wear one at all times from now on."

"You should."

"I will."

"Dude, let's barge in there." Derek said trying not to laugh.

"Only if the door's unlocked." I said back trying the handle. "Ha, they forgot to lock it. Ok, on the count of three, 1..2..3!"

We pushed on the door and fell into the room.


	11. Chapter 10

**Cassie's PoV**

"Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Dougie yelled covering himself and me up with the covers.

"Barging in." Danny said as he and Derek got up and brushed ourselves off.

"Why?!"

"Because we felt like it." Derek said grinning.

"Well, get out!" I exclaimed throwing a pillow at them whilst trying to keep myself covered up.

"Ok, ok! We'll leave. I'm not surprised you two finally shagged each other though." Danny said laughing as they left. I looked at Dougie.

"Well, that was embarrassing." I said laying back down.

"In a way."

"We should get up again and get dressed. Breakfast is in an hour and then I have to go pack." I sat up making sure the blanket was still covering me. "Where did you throw my clothes?"

"Other side of the bed." I groaned and got out of bed wrapping the blanket around myself. Going around the side of the bed I sifted through mine and Dougie's clothes, throwing his up onto the bed at him. I then quickly dressed. I went into the bathroom. My hair was all rumpled and my make up was all screwed up.

"I'm going to go fix myself up back in my room." I said as I slipped my feet into my shoes.

Dougie mumbled something from where he lay on the bed.

"Did you go back to sleep?" I asked.

He mumbled something which I took as a yes. "Well, get up and get dressed." I said smacking the lump under the covers. I left the room and quickly ran to my room where I shut the door a bit loudly behind me. I went into the bathroom to fix myself up.

**(A/N: Skipping ahead to about 3 weeks from now…)**

I yawned as I looked out the window of the car. We were on our way to Minnesota, to Great-Aunt Maggie's ranch. I lay my head on Dougie's shoulder and closed my eyes. Yup, we finally told our bands about us. But we won't tell my family yet for obvious reasons.

"What time is it?" I heard Blake ask sleepily.

"Bout 11. I think we're almost there." Came from Andy from the front passenger's seat.

"You think?" Blake retorted crankily.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Andy shot back.

"Guys, shut up." Harry said from the back of the car.

"Just think of nice comfy beds." Danny said sleepily from the other side of Dougie. "Your aunt's beds are comfy right Cass?" he added.

"Like a cloud." I said snuggling up next to Dougie.

"Awesome."

"It is."

I closed my eyes again. When I opened them it was because I felt myself being lifted out of the car and was carried inside. When I opened them again I was snuggled against Dougie.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Dougie whispered.

"Really? What time is it?" I whispered back.

"Almost 3."

"Wow. When did you come to bed?"

"1-ish I believe."

"1? What were you doing?"

"Me and Danny were playing Monopoly. I won."

"Why?"

"We weren't tired and we were bored."

"So your tired now?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Then I'm going back to-Dougie what are you doing?!" I squealed as he stuck his hand up the back of my shirt.

"Feeling up your back, baby cakes." He said.

"Oh really?" I stuck my hand where on his chest. He didn't have a shirt on. "Dougie its cold out!" I exclaimed.

"I know…" he told me as he pulled the blankets over us. And oops we did it again.

**Dougie's PoV**

I woke up in the morning with Cassie snuggled in my arms. I looked at her face. She had a peaceful smile on her face which made her seems so serene and beautiful. I drew her closer to me and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled and turned so my arms were on her back.

"That was the best one so far." She said tracing the tattoo on my right arm and side of my chest.

"Yeah. Didn't we stop for a few minutes and then go back at it?"

"I believe so." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

I glanced over at the clock. "It's 9:45 and I'm starved." I announced. Cassie laughed. "We have to get dressed first." She said. I looked under the blanket. "I'll go get my clothes first." I said as I got up without taking a blanket to cover myself with. Cassie laughed again and covered her eyes. I also laughed as I opened by suitcase and grabbed some clothes and my shoes. I skipped into the bathroom to dress. When I came out Cassie had a bra and underwear on and was pulling on a Spider-Man shirt. She grinned at me as she pulled on a pair of jeans, socks, and Converse.

"Ready milady?" I asked offering my arm.

"Yes, love." She said putting on a British accent.

"Ha, that's profile a good accent."

"Thank you. I practice often." She swung her hair to the side and smiled.

"Let's go I'm starved!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Cassie's PoV**

Dougie leaned back in his seat and belched. "Dougie!" Tom yelled at him. Dougie shrugged. "What? That's how I compliment the cook." He said winking at Aunt Maggie who laughed.

"Oh, we can belch here?" Danny asked suddenly.

"You kids can do whatever you want." Aunt Maggie said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, hon."

"Hoorah!" Danny stood up and pulled his pants down. Harry, who was sitting next to me, covered my eyes and Derek's because he was on Harry's other side.

"Danny put your pants back on!" Harry shouted, "You've just scarred Cassie for life."

"Actually-" I began but Blake interrupted me. "Cassie's already seen mine once when we were 13."

Ok, not what I was going to say but sure let's go with that.

"Really?" Danny asked. I heard a zip and then Harry took his hand off of my eyes.

"It wasn't **my** fault." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Blake decided to answer the door nude one day and forgot it was me."

"Poor Cassie!" Danny now bellowed pretending to sob. He threw himself onto Dougie who fell to the floor. Everyone laughed.

Later that morning while I was helping Aunt Mag with the dishes she asked me. "Cassie…how old is Dougie?"

"18 going on 19 I think." I said thoughtfully as I dried a plate.

"Don't you think that's a little too old for you?"

"No. Its only 2 or 3 years. And Mom was 5 years younger than Dad." I pointed out now slowly moving the cloth on the plate.

"But your mother was 22 when she met and married your father."

"I know."

A long period of silence came between us and then Aunt Maggie asked, "Cassie I want you to be completely honest with me. What do you and Dougie do together?"

I drew a sharp breath. "Things…"

"What kind of things?"

"Thing things…"

I heard her sigh and I believe she mumbled to herself, "Not surprised…mother did the same thing…"

"We've been careful though." I assured her putting the plate down. "May I leave now? We have to leave to check the venue over in an hour."

"Sure, and Cassie?"

I turned around to face her. "Yes, Aunt Maggie?"

"If something ever happens, there's always a home for you here." She said.

I grinned. "Thanks."

**Aunt Maggie's PoV**

I stood at the window watching my 8 guests leave. I went into the den once they pulled out of the driveway. I sat down in one of the two recliners and leaned back in it. Cassie seems so happy now. Her band is doing really well and she's found someone she really likes. I haven't seen her like this since before her mother died.

I opened my eyes with a sudden realization. What happens when McFly goes back to England? Will Cassie and Dougie end their relationship? I sighed as I got up to make myself a cup of coffee.


	13. Chapter 12

**Dougie's PoV**

When we got home late last night after the show Cassie immediately went to bed. Usually after a show we all sit up and fool around and/or then Cassie and I go somewhere and shag. But tonight it was different. I waited 10 minutes and then went up after her. She was laying on her side of the bed with her back turned toward me.

"Cassie?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong babe?" I heard her sigh.

"You're not pregnant, right?"

She bolted up and stared at me. "Sorry." I muttered. "You were quiet all day. And not you're usual quietness."

She sighed again and took my hand playing with it. "Dougie…what are we going to do after this tour is over? You'll probably go back to England and…"

I took her in my arms and said to her softly, "We'll think of something." We lay there for a few minutes until I added, "You guys could try and break the UK."

"Maybe, but then we'd have to come back here and you guys would have to stay in England."

I sighed. "Well, we still have a month or so to think about this. So let's get some sleep."

She nodded and lay back down. I took off my shirt and pants and got into bed on the other side. Cassie had her back toward me so I turned the other way and left her to mull her thoughts. I soon fell asleep.

**Epilouge (Dougie's Pov)**

3 months later our tour ended. We left America joyful that we broke through it. Losers Inc. never made it big I heard. We lost touch with them, and I wouldn't see my one and only for years. I still love her which is why I never get serious with most of the girls I hook up with.

The reason for this is that I believe I will see Cassie again; and hopefully I will ask her to marry me….

**TBC in 'Stay Together for the Kids'. :) **


End file.
